Microcapsules may be used as release systems for various types of materials (also referred to as “payloads”). Examples of payloads may include perfume oils, repellants, self-healing agents, or disinfecting agents, among other alternatives. Rupturing the microcapsule, and release of the payload, may depend on mechanically breaking a polymer shell of the microcapsule. For example, the polymer shell may be broken by scratching, puncturing, or other mechanical means directly applied to a polymeric surface of the microcapsule. When the microcapsule is coupled to a polymer such as a fiber, it may be difficult to break the polymer shell via direct application of mechanical force. Further, there may be challenges associated with adhering the microcapsules to the polymer, such as the fiber.